


forzen get ate

by whore criminal (gigaremo)



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, i love pussy, trans porn written by a trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigaremo/pseuds/whore%20criminal
Summary: what it says on da tin, forzen gets his pussy ate. based on a dream i had once that was literally just forzen asking tommy to eat him out before i woke up. my brains fuckedEYY NO MINORS PLEASE CHEESE !!!
Relationships: Tommy Coolatta/Forzen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	forzen get ate

“Can you eat me out?”

Forzen laid in bed, free from all his clothing already, face flushed somewhat. Despite asking, his legs were closed, however not tightly, and he was looking away from who he was even asking.

The man he asked, Tommy, stood by the side of the bed, still in his boxers and having been fiddling with items in the nightstand drawer until Forzen spoke. He was now looking down at him, hands stilled. After a pause, he smiled, eyes twinkling as he pulled out, closing the drawer before leaning over the bed.

“Hmmm… I could, but, I-I’d like to be asked nicely.” He brought a hand down, gently grasping the other man’s chin, turning his head to face him fully, though his eyes stayed on the wall. 

“Uh…” Forzen’s face grew darker, shifting under Tommy’s gaze. “I… can you eat me out? Please?.”

Tommy’s smile grew, dimples on full display as he leaned back up, moving to climb on the bed, the added weight dipping the mattress. “W-which one do you want, uh, eaten?” As he spoke, he leaned forward, softly rubbing his hands along Forzen’s fuzzy thighs as he looked down at him.

“Oh, um…” Though he shifted again, turning his head to bury it partly in the pillow, his legs eased open, much to Tommy’s delight. “The, the front. P-please.”

Tommy helped open his legs further until there was enough space for him to fit (maybe a tight fit, but he’d never turn down the chance of thighs squeezing his head), shuffling further down the bed so his stomach was against the covers. He nuzzled in, cheek flush against the soft hair on Forzen’s inner thighs. Pressing a soft kiss to the skin, relishing in the man's strangled breath at the simple act, he began his descent.

Forzen’s cunt was already wet, the gracious amount of dark brown hair damp with it. His clit was already hard, peeking from the hood, pink and pretty. Tommy pressed his thumb forward, parting the hair and opening the lips, revealing a gently twitching hole, glistening with slick.

It was handsome, so soft under his touch, each fold burning hot on his fingers. As much fun as it was to tease the man, getting all those cute little noises out of him, he did ask nicely, and Tommy wouldn’t be so cruel to such a good boy.

When he laved his tongue over Forzen’s clit, the reaction was immediate; a beautiful gasp and a twitch of the hips, thighs squeezing his head a moment before relaxing, even if a bit shaky now. He couldn’t help but giggle into him, always so enamoured with how sensitive the man was, so responsive under his attention. Tommy chased those sounds, closing his lips on his dick, swirling his tongue around, soaking it with spit as Forzen’s moans started up, forced out despite his trying to hold them back (Tommy wished he’d simply let them go, though he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy seeing him come undone and gradually care less about being noisy).

He rested his hands on Forzen’s hips, grip forcing him from bucking into Tommy’s mouth as he worked. With a small parting suck to his clit, he pulled off, leaving a chaste kiss to the visibly throbbing head before moving south, teasing his tip at the slit. He relished in the gasps he was pulling from the man already, breathless little sounds and mumbles as his thighs quaked on either side. 

The noise he made when Tommy slipped his tongue in was to die for.

He worked at his hole, curling into it, tickling at the inner walls, uncaring to the drool starting to fall from his lips as he gave the pair in front of him attention. He started moving his head, rocking his tongue in and out of Forzen, fucking him with it. The tight warmth was delightful, as was the way it seemed to pull him right back in, Tommy loving every moment he was able to undo his partner like this.

He looked past his small stomach and chest to his face, now thrown back into his pillow, mouth open as noises slipped through, eyebrows knit over scrunched eyes. A fine layer of sweat was formed on scarred skin, dripping down and likely drenching the covers (not that Tommy particularly cared, he was used to changing the sheets after such moments like these with any of his partners). At the sight, he couldn’t help his shallow thrust into the bed, adoring the sight of him coming undone.

As he sped up his thrusts, Forzen only got louder, thighs jumping, muscle and some fat pressing against him as he got louder still. The smell of sex and sounds of ecstasy filled the room, blurring Tommy’s mind as he worked all that much harder into the pretty cunt in his face. His own eyes slipped close, nose buried in curled hair as he focused.

With a warning shout of ‘Tommy!’, Forzen harshly came, throwing a hand up to moan into as his other held a death grip on the cover. Below him, Tommy pulled his tongue out, pressing his tongue flat against him, catching as much of his cum as he could, shaking thighs now fully engulfing his head. The hands on his hips relaxed, allowing them to messily thrust into him, riding his orgasm out as he ground his cunt into Tommy’s face (much to his joy).

When Forzen’s legs started to relax back, a small whine told Tommy his work was done, pulling up with gasping breath. Looking down, he drank in the sight of his work; hole wider open and twitching around nothing, clit poking through, pretty pink and throbbing, hair all a wet mess, bed below his ass damp from a mix of sweat, cum, and spit.

Gorgeous.

Flicking his eyes up, he caught Forzen’s gaze, forest green eye flickering between his own two glowing yellow ones. With a satisfied smile, he wiped the mess of the lower half of his face with the back of his hand, relishing in the way Forzen’s breath hitched at seeing the mess he’d made of Tommy’s face. 

He shuffled forward, laying next to Forzen, chest still heaving for breath. With an almost smug tone, he asked “So… I d-did good?”

A firm nod. “Thank you.”

Tommy pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, skin burning under his lips. “You’re uh, welcome, honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote a majority of this needing to piss so fuckin bad that has no relation to da fic i just want yall to know som suffering is in dis


End file.
